


Traitor

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo solitario [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble incentrate sui tradimenti di Yamcha nei confronti di Bulma.





	Traitor

Traitor

Cap.1 Tradimento

Bulma si portò una tazzina di caffè alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto amaro.  
“Bulma, posso spiegarti” disse Yamcha. Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori ed espirò pesantemente.  
Bulma chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul forte aroma della bevanda.  
“Non devi spiegarmi nulla. Non è certo una novità quello che è successo, ormai ti sei fatto tutte le donne della Città dell’Ovest ‘perbene’. Comprese le mie migliori amiche.  
Non si parla d’altro, oramai, in alcuni ambienti che frequento” disse.  
< Penso sia l’unico modo per conosce per andare avanti tra una sera che non vuole morire e una notte da scartare > pensò.

[105].

Cap.2 Scream of desert

Yamcha si stese a pancia in giù sulle lenzuola verde chiaro e allungò la mano sfiorando i capelli neri della donna stesa di fianco a lui, passandole la punta delle dita sulle spalle dalla pelle pallida.

“Papà… Papà!” gridò il bambino.   
Le fiamme avvolsero le casette che puntellavano il deserto, propagandosi dai rovi. Le urla delle persone nella casa arrivavano alle orecchie del piccolo.  
Il capo dei predoni scoppiò a ridere, avvolse i fianchi del piccolo Yamcha con il braccio, e lo issò sul suo dromedario.

Yamcha abbassò la mano.  
< Un predone prende, brucia, tradisce. Io non sono diverso, Bulma > pensò.

[103].

 

Cap.3 Bugiardo

Frammenti di foto in bianco e nero erano appesi storti alle pareti. Illuminati di bieco dalla luce elettrica che illuminava la stanza. La sua luminosità fioca lasciava in penombra il padrone di casa.  
“No, Bulma, stasera non penso proprio di riuscire a venire. L’allenamento è finito tardi e sono veramente distrutto.  
Penso che andrò a letto il prima possibile” disse Yamcha, stringendo la cornetta del telefono. Passò le mani nella morbida capigliatura bionda della donna che teneva il capo reclinato sulle sue ginocchia.   
“Sì, certo che mi riguarderò. No, non mi affaticherò troppo. Ci vediamo domani” mentì, chiudendo la chiamata.

[100].

 

Cap.4 Giudizio

 

Vegeta spinse via una giovane dai capelli verdi, che si allontanò lamentandosi, e si sedette a gambe aperte nella sedia di fronte ad un tavolaccio. Seduto dall’altra parte c’era Yamcha ubriaco, che lo guardò sorpreso.

“Sei qui per giudicarmi, saiyan? Tu non sai niente di me” biascicò Yamcha.

“Tsk. So benissimo che tipo sei. Ti ubriachi così tanto da non saper neanche descrivere il viso della donna che ti porti a letto. Hai bisogni continuamente di stimoli, di seguire i bassi istinti del tuo cuore per soffocare i continui sensi di colpa, in un circolo vizioso” disse Vegeta.

“Come… come fai?” biascicò Yamcha.

“Bulma non lo merita” ringhiò Vegeta.

 

[109].


End file.
